User blog:PewDieFern/Guess The Song Deluxe Edition! (With Pictograms,Avatars, and Dancer's clothing!)
Same as my last Guess The Song different! This time it's deluxe with different sections! (Pictograms,Avatars,Clothing).Hopefully you enjoy this quiz! Pictograms Just Dance: pizap.com14251743552001.jpg|JD.1 - Hot'n Cold pizap.com14251786833691.jpg|JD1.2 - Dare pizap.com14251786489271.jpg|JD1.3 - Eye of the Tiger pizap.com14251786260561.jpg|JD1.4 - Step by Step Pizap.com14252005288191.jpg|JD1.5 - U Can't Touch This pizap.com14252511318731.jpg|JD1.6 - Who Let The Dogs Out? pizap.com14252511533961.jpg|JD1.7 - Heart Of Glass pizap.com14252512500901.jpg|JD1.8 - That's The Way (I Like It) pizap.com14253532842511.jpg|JD1.9 - I Get Around pizap.com14253533157261.jpg|JD1.10 - Surfin' Bird pizap.com14253533508881.jpg|JD1.11 - Jerk It Out pizap.com14253533843591.jpg|JD1.12 - Pump Up The Jam pizap.com14253534200241.jpg|JD1.13 - Wannabe pizap.com14253534441971.jpg|JD1.14 - I Like To Move It pizap.com14280313537041.jpg|JD1.15 - Kids In America pizap.com14280324428501.jpg|JD1.16 - Acceptance In The 80's FUNPLEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.png|JD1.17 - I Get Around Screenshotsdadsasdadsaadsdsa_18.png|JD1.18 - Womanizer LETITGO.png|JD1.19 - Fame Screeddddddddddddddddddddddnshot_19.png|JD1.20 - SHOPPINGSUCKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS.png|JD1.21 - Just Dance 2: pizap.com14251741320891.jpg|JD2.1 - The Power pizap.com14251790100231.jpg|JD2.2 - S.O.S pizap.com14251790641211.jpg|JD2.3 - pizap.com14251791506861.jpg|JD2.4 - Proud Mary pizap.com14252005539831.jpg|JD2.5 - Rasputin pizap.com14252700789791.jpg|JD2.6 - It's Raining Men pizap.com14264172736071.jpg|JD2.7 - pizap.com14264174908011.jpg|JD2.8 - Girlfriend pizap.com14264175520741.jpg|JD2.9 - Call Me pizap.com14264175746801.jpg|JD2.10 - pizap.com14264179553961.jpg|JD2.11 - Dagomba pizap.com14264181649981.jpg|JD2.12 - Jai Ho pizap.com14264182168901.jpg|JD2.13 - jd215.png|JD2.14 - jd26.png|JD2.15 - Just Dance 3: pizap.com14251744930531.jpg|JD3.1 - Let's Go To The Mall pizap.com14251756410841.jpg|JD3.2 - What You Waiting For? pizap.com14251760478551.jpg|JD3.3 - Lollipop pizap.com14251761156031.jpg|JD3.4 - Video Killed The Radio Star pizap.com14252003641101.jpg|JD3.5 - E.T pizap.com14273987049001.jpg|JD3.6 - Baby One More Time pizap.com14273987504041.jpg|JD3.7 - Boom pizap.com14273988259241.jpg|JD3.8 - Hungarian Dance No. 5 pizap.com14273988539601.jpg|JD3.9 - Land of 1000 Dances pizap.com14273988840061.jpg|JD3.10 - She's Got Me Dancing pizap.com14273989069191.jpg|JD3.11 - Soul Searchin pizap.com14273989497931.jpg|JD3.12 - Pump It pizap.com14273990044951.jpg|JD3.13 - Barbra Streisand pizap.com14273990803551.jpg|JD3.14 - Only Girl (In The World) pizap.com14273995348691.jpg|JD3.15 - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) winkwinknudgenudgeeeee.png|JD3.16 - Marcia Baila Sasdsdasdasdsacreenshot_55.png|JD3.17 - Are You Gonna Go My Way Screedddddnshot_54.png|JD3.18 - Hey Boy Hey Girl Screenshoogogogooggot_56.png|JD3.19 - ohohohohohohohhhhhh.png|JD3.20 - Teenage Dream Just Dance 4: pizap.com14251743958721.jpg|JD4.1 - Superstition pizap.com14251796701381.jpg|JD4.2 - pizap.com14251796976661.jpg|JD4.3 - Hot For Me pizap.com14251797226971.jpg|JD4.4 - Beware of the Boys pizap.com14252003981691.jpg|JD4.5 - So What pizap.com14252404504741.jpg|JD4.6 - You Make Me Feel.... pizap.com14252404943481.jpg|JD4.7 - Umbrella pizap.com14252515559761.jpg|JD4.8 - Livin' La Vida Loca pizap.com14280301186671.jpg|JD4.9 - pizap.com14280302154261.jpg|JD.10 - Super Bass pizap.com14280302940161.jpg|JD.11 - You're the First, the Last, My Everything pizap.com14280305925261.jpg|JD4.12 - pizap.com14280306297621.jpg|JD4.13 - Cercavo Amore pizap.com14280307287401.jpg|JD4.14 - pizap.com14280307645461.jpg|JD4.15 - Moves Like Jagger pizap.com14280308070991.jpg|JD4.16 - Domino pizap.com14280309209741.jpg|JD4.17 - I Like It Just Dance 2014: pizap.com14251744380381.jpg|JD2014.1 - Blurred Lines pizap.com14251808631041.jpg|JD2014.2 - Just Dance pizap.com14251812803651.jpg|JD2014.3 - Flashdance... What a Feeling pizap.com14251813027791.jpg|JD2014.4 - Alfonso Signorini (eroe nazionale) pizap.com14252002337821.jpg|JD2014.5 - Dancando pizap.com14252508145151.jpg|JD2014.6 - Wild pizap.com14252508404311.jpg|JD2014.7 - I Will Survive pizap.com14252508654211.jpg|JD2014.8 - Get Lucky Just Dance 2015: pizap.com14251741783911.jpg|JD2015.1 - Fatima pizap.com14251813331581.jpg|JD2015.2 - Movement Is Happiness pizap.com14251813562491.jpg|JD2015.3 - She Looks So Perfect pizap.com14251813832491.jpg|JD2015.4 - Ain't No Mountain High Enough pizap.com14252004682221.jpg|JD2015.5 - Papaoutai pizap.com14252407673761.jpg|JD2015.6 - Burn pizap.com14252408120371.jpg|JD2015.7 - Diamonds pizap.com14252408461851.jpg|JD2015.8 - Bad Romance DLC'S: pizap.com14251729304581.jpg|DLC.1 - Gangnem Style pizap.com14251824378741.jpg|DLC.2 - Funhouse pizap.com14251824679281.jpg|DLC.3 - We Can't Stop pizap.com14251824949451.jpg|DLC.4 - Moves Like Jagger pizap.com14255919013591.jpg|DLC.5 - Rock N' Roll pizap.com14255919243091.jpg|DLC.6 - I'm Sexy And I Know It pizap.com14255920760691.jpg|DLC.7 - Roar pizap.com14255922579241.jpg|DLC.8 - Boom Clap pizap.com14255924116031.jpg|DLC.9 - pizap.com14255924363931.jpg|DLC.10 - Kiss Kiss pizap.com14255927330021.jpg|DLC.11 - pizap.com14255927691461.jpg|DLC.12 - Pon De Replay pizap.com14255931362041.jpg|DLC.13 - Timber pizap.com14255933356121.jpg|DLC.14 - Heavy Cross pizap.com14255933600371.jpg|DLC.15 - Can't Hold Us pizap.com14280308909781.jpg|DLC.16 - Hit The Lights Alternatives: pizap.com14251745583981.jpg|Alt.1 - Where Have You Been (Extreme) pizap.com14252004922331.jpg|Alt.2 - Papaoutai (African Dance) pizap.com14280302505441.jpg|Alt.3 - I Kissed A Girl (On Stage) pizap.com14280303334681.jpg|Alt.4 - pizap.com14280303978791.jpg|Alt.5 - C'Mon Vs. #ThatPOWER pizap.com14280305035501.jpg|Alt.6 - Kiss You Vs. Pound The Alarm Avatars Just Dance: saiasisiusdaiuds.png|JD1.1 - Dare Just Dance 2: sioaoidsadsaidsa.png|JD2.1 - The Power Just Dance 3: sdasadsdasdasda.png|JD3.1 - Night Boat To Cairo Just Dance 4: DDSADSASASDSDASDADSA.png|JD4.1 - Digging In The Dirt Just Dance 2014: ADSASADSAD.png|JD2014.1 - Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) SADOJSDAOSDA.png|JD2014.2 - It's You Just Dance 2015: 2182323322323232323.png|JD2015.1 - Summer (Fitness Dance) DLC's '- IN CONSTRUCTION -' Alternatives: Clothing Of The Dancer Just Dance 2 Jd22222222222222222222222222.png Check daily for more! Category:Blog posts